Can't Stop Loving You
by Raven's knowlege
Summary: My sequel to Forever in shadows. EnjoyRobinXRaven RavenXOC New chapter added.
1. He comes in the night!

Welcome to my second story. It's a sequel to Forever in shadows so if you haven't read that read it first.

I don't own Teen Titans but i own Shocking-White if you want to use him ask first.

On with the story. This is dedicated to my fans and freinds on fanfiction.

A vision is something you want or fear. She knew that. But she didn't know that a vision could be something you fear of wanting. It had been 2 months since Raven's venture into an unknown world. A mind of a boy (DUH, DUH, DUH!) Robin's mind was different than everyone elses. He had so many bad memorys, bad dreams. Just like her. A life of misery and hopelessness. The sheer morbidity of the thought was to much for even Raven to bear.

A knock on her door brought Raven back to reality. She opend the door a crack to see the blankness of Robin's mask. She imagend his stunning eyes and the smile and his kisses. "What?"

"We've got a visitior. He says he knows you."

"Oh?" She walked into the hallway and closed her door behind her.

Opening the door to the livingroom, she wonderd what lay beond it. She gazed upon a boy with white hair and white clothing. He turned around and gave her a heart melting smile. "My little Ravey." With those words he walked towards her and gave her a kiss.

Sorry it's so short but it's my first chapter i wanna keep u in suspense.


	2. Raven flips out

**Hi everybody sorry i havn't updated in like ever. Here's my second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If my death ray works i'll finally own teen titans explosion err nevermind on with the story.**

**The titans stared at the bright newcomer kissing Raven. They were all thinking the same thing: who the hell was he? Raven quickly pulled away and stared at the stranger. "What do you want?" she asked with venum in her voice.**

**"Only you,"he replied.**

**"Go away." He frowned. At this point Star interupted by asking what his name was. "Oh how rude of me i'm Shocking-white." he bowed respecfully, "and your starfire, the green oneis Beast Boy, the half robot is Cyborg and the masked one is Robin." Many uneasy stares were exchanged and finally robin spoke.**

**"How do you know are names?"**

**"After tracking Raven, i learned she was in this group and did reasearch on you all to see if you were dangerous. You weren't of course, you did help her with the family issues after all." He glanced at Raven with a worried look in his eyes. **

**"Right now we're over with the how do you dos can you leave please?" said Raven finally.**

**"You want me to leave?" He said with oveous hurt in his voice.**

**"Yes."**

**"But..."**

**"After nearly seven years apart you can't just walk in and kiss me! Now leave!"**

**"I won't leave you again."**

**Ravens eyes went red and black tentecals lifted up almost everything in the room. "I said leave!" Shocking-white backed away and then sank through the floor. Raven went back to normal and everything dropped to the floor. They all looked at her witha mixture of fear worry and confution in their eyes. "Raven..." started Robin. Raven just turned any walked to her room. She leaned against the door and hugged herself as two silet tears rolled down her cheaks. This was definatly a bad vision.**

**There my second chapter. The last sentence is raven compairing real life to a vision. Please reveiw. **


	3. Love at first sight

**Hi sorry it took so long to update but i just moved and havent got the internet where i live. If there's lots of spelling mistakes in this its because its on word pad. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: i wish i did, but i dont own teen titans**

**Robin, Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg sat in the living room talking about shocking-white. They were all suprised that Raven had had a boyfreind and not lost control of her powers. Robin frowned at the spot where Shocking-white had disapered. Who was he? The doors slid open and Raven floated into the room. Everyone looked up and started asking her questions. "Everyone, shut up." Raven shouted and everyone went sitent. "It all started when a ship landed on Azarath."**

**(flashback)**

**"Azar, why are these people coming?" asked Raven. The tall woman beside her smiled down.**

**"They come to seek comfort and to marry our princess."**

**"You mean Antellea is going to be married?"**

**"Yes, dear."**

**"But what if she doesnt like any of them?"**

**"Then she must hide her feelings like you have yours."**

**"Yes, but i have to. It's different." Azar gripped her shoulder and hugged her then quickly let go.**

**"I'm sorry, i just put everyone in danger."**

**"I didn't feel it, i don't feel anything anymore." A sudded blast came from the sky and a white ship landed. The doors opened and sevral peopl dressed in white stepped out. A tall man stepped forward wearing a silver crown. **

**"Good evening, i am King Evanulas of Everwhite. Are you leader here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So this is the princess?" He motiond his hand towards Raven.**

**"No this is my adopted daughter, Princess Antellea is in bed with a cold."**

**"Well, this is my son, Regulas." Shocking-white stepped forward. He bent over Ravens hand and kissed it muttering my lady. Raven's eyes glowed red and things started explode.**

**"Compose yourself Raven!" shouted Azar.**

**"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven instantly calmed down but grew angry at Regulas. "Don't ever touch me!" Regulas stepped back.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You're sorry? Why dont you replace all of the things i just blew up?"**

**"You did that?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"I didn't mean to."**

**(End flash back)**

**"And we started dating but he had to marry Antellea. She died a year ago."**

**With that she walked back to her room.**

**soo plz reveiw **


	4. Nearly

Finally. Fourth chapter.

"She didn't seem too pleased to see you," a deep voice boomed into the darkness surrounding the two people. Regulas looked up into the face, barely visible above him. "It's been a while." His voice held no trace of emotion although his insides were doing back flips.

"I understand, Regulas, but she is a danger to our plan, you must weaken her."

"I've tried…"

"You are to weak Regulas, you need to grow up."

"But…"

"You need to rid yourself of all human emotion."

"I can't…I…"

"You love her? How sickly."

"You don't know her!"

"Leave now!" The voice echoed around the dark room. Regulas looked up, suddenly afraid, and ran out onto the deserted street.

Raven woke up with a start. Perspiration ran down her face. She shook the tangled strands of raven hair out of her face. She wiped her forehead and heard a knock at the door. She pulled the covered over her bare body and opened the door with her power. Robin stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Raven asked. Robin's eyes trailed down her body. His mouth went dry. He quickly shook himself and looked away.

"I heard you scream." Raven nodded.

"Bad dream."

"Anything to do with Shocking White?"

"Don't talk about him." Robin came and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her with a soft gaze.

"Rae, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, forget it." Robin laid his hand on hers.

"Rae." He edged closer and looked into her eyes.

"Robin," He closed his eyes underneath his mask and leaned in to kiss her.

"Robin…Get out!" Robin opened his eyes and quickly ran out of the door. Raven screamed inside her. She was stupid! A stupid, stupid girl!


End file.
